Unexpected
by MidnightFantasies
Summary: Set after season finale. After the war with Amon, Korra and Mako express their love for one another. Now it's been a month, and Korra's pregnant. Summary sucks. Story is better. Makorra.
1. Theory

**AN: I loved the ending to the first season of _Legend of Korra. _I have loved the Makorra pairing from the start, so I decided to write a Makorra fanfic that takes place a bit after the end of the season. This is my first Avatar fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.**

**x.x.x**

It had been a week of Korra waking up feeling sick. At first she just thought that maybe it was food poisoning because she had gotten sick after eating some food, however everyone else staying at the air temple had the same thing, so there went that theory.

The seventeen year old Avatar sighed, sitting on one of the shores of the island looking over towards Republic City. It was hard to believe it had only been a month since the city was under attack, since a war between benders and non-benders was going on. She sighed at the memory of it all... she had lost her bending during the war, too, but thankfully, it was only temporary.

The memory of what happened after the war had ended was by far the Avatar's favorite. She smiled lightly as the wonderful memory came to her mind.

She stood up and walked to a small gazebo a few feet away on the island. Once she was there, she put her hand over her stomach, another aching feeling rising up.

Korra turned around when she heard someone coming towards her, and she smiled to see a certain fire bender.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Korra?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and kissed her forehead.

Korra rested her head on Mako's shoulder, a small smile appearing on her face. She loved the fire bender, and she always felt safe with him. "I'm fine, Mako... you worry too much."

"You've been sick for the past week, Korra. You should go see a doctor or something..."

The Avatar sighed. Her fire bending boyfriend worried about her a lot, but she knew it was because he loved her so much. During the war with the Equalists, Korra had gone missing. The rest of "Team Avatar", Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong went out looking for her. Of course, all of them were worried about her, thinking that the leader of the Equalists, Amon, had captured her, and worse was going to take her bending away, but Mako was worried the most. He was determined to find her, and he refused to stop searching Republic City until she was found.

There it was again, that aching feeling in her stomach. She covered her mouth and pushed the fire bender away from her. She leaned over the railing of the gazebo, throwing up the small amount of food she had in her stomach from breakfast that morning. Mako sighed, rubbing her back gently until she was done.

Korra coughed a few times before talking. "I don't think this is a normal sickness, Mako..."

"What do you mean?" Mako looked at her confused.

"..."

"Korra?"

"I think... I think I'm pregnant."

**x.x.x**

**AN: This is just an introduction chapter so that is why it's so short. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Promise. I hope you guys liked it, though.**

**Please review.**

**~Kanra-chan**


	2. Spreading

**AN: You guys made my day even more awesome. I honestly didn't expect to have almost ten reviews within the first day of the fic being up. Thank you! I feel so loved!**

**One more thing before I start this chapter. I saw **_**Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter **_**earlier today. Go see it. It's awesome!**

**x.x.x**

"H-how can you be so sure?" Mako was a bit in shock about what Korra had just told him.

"Well…" The Avatar shifted her weight on her feet. "Being sick is one. Then I have been having strange eating habits lately." That's true. It had been going on for a few weeks actually; she suddenly wanted to eat foods that she never wanted to eat before. There was another reason to why she had come to this conclusion. "And my period is late…"

Mako stood, for the moment speechless. They both remembered that night very well. It was kind of an unexpected thing that happened. They were alone in Korra's room on the island, and then they started talking and kissing. The next thing they knew, they were waking up next to each other the next morning, their clothes scattered on the floor surrounding the small bed.

With the silence, Korra turned around, her back to him again with her hands against her formerly flat abdomen, which now was a small bump. She didn't know how she would be able to take care of a baby, since she had so much on her plate already with her being the Avatar and just recently being able to air bend. She was still training to master the element, and the whole patience thing that came along with it wasn't part of her personal style.

He would help her regardless, but it wasn't like she could put her remaining Avatar training on hold until the baby was a few weeks old. He put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out…"

Korra looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was a mess. She was trying to figure everything out in her mind of what to do, not wanting for a solution to come in time. Impatient as always.

The Avatar sighed and began to walk to the temple on the island. Mako watched her walk away before following after her. "We're going to have to tell the others sometime, Korra…"

She scoffed at him, a near angry tone in her voice. "Really? I didn't know that."

Mood swings… Great.

"Sorry…" Korra stopped walking and apologized.

The fire bender didn't say anything, instead he picked her up bridal style causing a light blush to grow on her cheeks. Korra rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he walked them back to the temple. She closed her eyes and relaxed, soon falling asleep.

Mako closed the door to Korra's room, leaving her inside on her bed to sleep. He sighed, walking down the hall. He needed some time to think about all of this, especially since he and Korra were going to be parents was so unexpected.

"Hey, big bro."

The fire bender looked up towards the end of the hall, where his earth bending brother coming from the dining room, guessing that he had just gotten more food from the kitchen. His pet fire ferret was on his shoulder like always. He watched his brother finish a bite of food before he finally said something.

"What's wrong? You look down."

Mako shrugged, not sure if he should tell his brother that he was going to be an uncle now or later on. In fact, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Bolin in the first place. "Nothing… Just thinking…"

Bolin tilted his hair to the side, taking a few moments to stare at his brother. He knew that Mako was lying; his brother wasn't the best liar in the world. "Dude… you suck at lying." He patted his fire bending brother on the shoulder. "Come on, tell Bolin what's wrong. Did you and Korra break up or something?"

"No, nothing bad."

"Then what-?"

Mako sighed. "Bolin… if I tell you, don't tell anyone. Got it?" Bolin quickly nodded and Mako spoke quietly, but it was enough for the earth bender to make out what he had said. "Korra's pregnant…"

A second before, Bolin had been holding a plate of food in his hand, which was not clattering on the floor. The food surrounded it on the wooden floor. The brothers stood in silence as Bolin remained in shock. It had only been about a month since Mako and Korra had started dating, so it would be surprising for anyone to find out that the couple were going to have a baby so soon in their relationship. Mako looked at his wrist, as if there were a watch there and he was watching the second hand go around in endless circled, then he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Bolin?"

The earth bender tried to speak, but no words came out. He was speechless. He knew his brother loved the young Avatar a lot, though he did not know that he loved her enough for them to make love so soon. After what seemed like forever, he finally said something.

"I'm gonna be an uncle-!"

Mako tried to cut him off before he finished the sentence, but he failed to do so. He hoped that no one in the temple had heard his brother, that and he didn't want Korra to wake up and be constantly asked with questions from Jinora, Ikki and Meelo if they did hear. Besides, Korra would probably be mad for him telling anyone.

"Don't tell anyone, got it?" Mako narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Act like you don't know anything."

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything."

The problem was that normally when Bolin knew a secret was that if someone knew he was hiding something, and if they really wanted to know, they would easily get the earth bender to tell them. It was as easy as asking him over and over. They were screwed.

**x.x.x**

**AN: It is late so I'm just going to end this chapter here. Sorry that it's ending at a bad spot. Seriously though, I didn't expect this fanfic to get so much reviews this fast. I don't think this fanfic is that good honestly.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Departure

**AN: I don't feel like going to bed just yet, so I am going to take the time to begin the third chapter. First off, I realized that I am not putting my full writing potential into this, so from now on expect longer and more detailed chapters. I apologize if any of the characters end up being out of character and if the scenes are rushed at all. I normally do not write these types of fanfics. X'D**

**I know there is a lot of fluff in these chapters, but that is a major habit with me when I write for any pairing. Repsonses to reviews will be in the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**x.x.x**

Korra managed to sleep through the whole night. She did wake up a few times during the night, but when that happened it was only for a few seconds and she adjusted her sleeping position and fell right back to sleep. When she woke up for good, the sun was just starting to rise, appearing like it was rising out from the water in the view from Korra's bedroom.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. She was surprised because this was the first morning in a week where she didn't wake up feeling sick, and she sighed in relief.

Her boots were set nicely next to her bed. She put them on before standing up from her small bed and walking to the door.

The air temple was unusually quiet that morning; usually you would be able to hear Pema and Tenzin try to handle their now four children – though sometimes Tenzin would be out in Republic City at the city hall for a council meeting. Then again it was only six in the morning, so Korra guessed that everyone else might still be asleep.

Korra felt her stomach growl and put her hand over her stomach, sighing. So far, she hadn't gained much weight from the pregnancy, though that was usually the case since she was only one month. That meant that her slim figure would not last that much longer, especially since the baby kept wanting food, so her first stop that morning was the kitchen.

The only living thing in there was the ferret that had decided to sleep on the counter in a basket like it was a nest. Korra found some fruit in one of the cupboards above said basket and took a few pieces of it out for her to eat.

After she ate, she thought that maybe she could practice some more air bending. By now, the Avatar understood the basics of air bending, but she was learning some special tricks and techniques, however there was still Korra's least favorite rule involved: be patient.

Korra hated that rule, and her lack of patience made her air bending training difficult in the beginning. Tenzin had told her no distractions, not letting her off Air Bending Island, but Korra didn't listen, she would sneak off to the Pro-Bending Arena across Yue Bay, and much to her air bending teacher's dislike, she somehow ended up joining one of the pro-bending teams. She was glad that she did disobey him, too, because it turned out being in the pro-bending fights was practice enough for her in bending.

Korra moved the curtain out of her way and exited the kitchen, finishing up her last bit of her food as she walked outside the temple. She stopped outside the door of the temple, looking out over the small island that was currently her home.

She sat down on the top step of the small set of stairs the went down onto a stone platform. Thinking about home made her feel homesick. It had been a long time since she had been back to her home in the southern water tribe. It had been a long time since she had seen her own parents, too. The last time she had seen them, her bending had been severed, leaving her only able to air bend. She connected to her spiritual self, and the past Avatars before her, where she regained her connection to fire, water and earth as well as a new ability to return bending to those who had lost theirs.

But, speaking of parents…

The others living on the island would find out soon enough, but Korra had an aching felt at the thought of telling her parents that they would have a grandchild within the next eight months. She knew it would be difficult to tell anyone really…

"You're up early."

Mako's sudden appearance startled Korra a bit. She hadn't heard him coming because she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. He sat next to her as she hugged her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of her knees. Korra didn't say anything.

He leaned back on the porch, using his arms to keep him from falling back. "Well… you might not be happy about this, but I told Bolin. He was surprised."

"I didn't expect you to keep it from your brother, Mako," Korra said. She let her legs drop, now he was able to see her stomach. Sure enough, there was a tiny bump just beginning to show. It would be unnoticeable unless someone looked closely.

"Korra?" At the sound of her name, she looked at Mako. "About the baby… what are you planning on doing with it? Do you want to keep it?"

In truth, Korra had no other plans but to keep the baby. _Their _baby. She didn't want to give it up for adoption; she wanted to keep it. Maybe it was her already developing motherly instincts, but she knew that she would not be able to give up the baby. She wasn't even pregnant for that long, and she had already grown an attachment to the life inside her. She would care for it and nurture it and once it was born, she and Mako would raise it.

"I can't get rid of it, Mako… I just can't…" She looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

A small smile appeared on Mako's face as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. They would do this together. Neither of them said anything, though Korra's cheeks turned to a pink shade. He moved his lips down, stopping at her ear. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too."

Korra turned to face him; she put her hand on the back of his head, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him, which the fire bender quickly gave into. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so that there was no space in between them. Both wanted the kiss to last longer, but they were interrupted by the fire ferret tugging at Mako's cloths.

"Looks like everyone else is looking for us."

Word of Korra's pregnancy spread fast in the temple, so almost immediately after she and the fire bender entered the dining room, the kids crowded them with questions.

"Korra, you're having a baby?"

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"What are you going to name it?"

"How long until you have the baby?"

Korra didn't blame the kids for being curious and asking so many questions, though it did take her a little while to register all of the questions before answering. "Uh… Yes. I don't know. No idea yet. And about eight months."

Bolin tried to hide himself under the table, fearing the wrath of his older brother. He told the kids, going against what his brother had told him the night before.

"Bolin…" Mako looked over at his brother, his golden eyes narrowing.

The earth bender sighed, sitting back up in a proper position. "In my defense, I didn't really tell them, I just confirmed what they heard."

"And they heard…?"

"Me yelling that I was going to be an uncle," Bolin answered quickly. "Okay, so technically, I did tell them…"

Across the table from the door, was were Pema and Tenzin were sitting. Pema was feeding her one month old son, Rohan, while Tenzin wasn't particularly pleased with the most recent news. Korra's bending lessons were important, and he had told the young Avatar no distractions. Baring a child was by far a distraction.

"How did this happen, Korra?" The irritation was clear in the air bender's voice. His mother had said that he had always been the more serious one of his siblings. "What are your parents going to say?"

Korra sighed, this being one of the dreaded parts of telling people about her becoming a mother. "Actually, my mom had me when she was about nineteen, so she became a young mom, too. Both of my parents became parents at a young age so-"

The air bender caught her off. "You are only seventeen. That is far too young, Korra."

It annoyed Korra when Tenzin would try to act as if he were her father, unfortunately for him, she was a very rebellious teenager. In truth, she really did not care what Tenzin thought about her being pregnant. Korra was not in the mood to deal with this, so she quickly exited the room, returning to her small bedroom.

Like usual, Mako followed behind her a handful of seconds later, finally stopping her outside her bedroom, taking a hold of her wrist gently. He didn't pull her back, but she turned around and cuddled her face in his chest. The fire bender held her closely, stroking her chocolate locks.

She looked up at him. "We need to go to the southern water tribe now, Mako. I need to tell my mom and dad about this. What do you think would be the quickest way to get there?"

"Maybe a flying bison. Do you want to leave now?"

She nodded. "Yes."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Don't worry, they are not going to steal the bison. XD Thanks again for so many reviews on such short chapters, guys. I hope this length will please those who said that chapters should be longer and more detailed. **

**~Kanra-chan**


	4. Proposal

**AN:** **Two more days of Driver's Ed. I'm so happy to be almost done with the course, just as long as we do not have to go outside for a part of the remaining classes. It's way too hot where I live, and it gets over 100 degrees outside during the summer.**** I hate Texas summers so much.**

**Once again, I want to tell you guys how much I appreciate all of the reviews I have been getting on this. I am really glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**x.x.x**

Traveling from Republic City to the Southern Water Tribe took approximately two days to complete, mainly because they had to take Korra's polar bear dog, Naga, as their form of transportation. It was a long way there, so they had to stop for the pet to rest every few hours or so.

By the time they had arrived at the water tribe, Korra had gotten tired and fallen asleep, leaning her back against Mako's chest as the fire bender took hold of the reigns to guide the polar bear dog. When he was able to see the small tribe from a mile away, he gently shook Korra, waking her up. "Korra, we're here."

Korra slowly sat up right, lightly smiling. It had been a while since she had last scene her birth home. She was happy to be back, though everything was quiet. It was almost night time, so families living in the water tribe were home inside their tents. Korra told Mako to lead Naga to her parent's cabin on the other end of the tribe, which Naga already knew the way to, so he really didn't have to. Naga barked happily once they arrived.

Korra opened the curtain door to the cabin. "Mom? Dad?"

Korra mother was sitting on a small bench in the living room. She looked up and smiled at her daughter's return and stood up to hug her teenage daughter. "Korra, welcome home." The thirty seven year old woman smiled once more. "How have you been?"

Korra masked her nervousness with a fake smiled. "I've been alright. I do have something to tell you though." She looked around, taking note of her father's absence. "Where's dad?"

"On a hunting trip. He will be back in a few days." She ushered Korra to where she had previously been sitting when she had entered. "Now, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Korra prayed that her mother would be accepting about her and Mako's current situation. The sooner she told her parents the better. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, mom…"

The silence in the room was agonizing to Korra. She feared that the same thing would happen that had happened two days ago at the air temple when the secret of her pregnancy spread quickly around the small island. However, her fear was removed when her mother smiled.

"Oh, that." She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "We already knew about that."

"But, how?"

"Katara was somehow able to sense it, and she told us right away. Your father and I were wondering how long it would be before you came back here to tell us."

That was when Mako finally entered into the small tent. He had stayed outside to tie up Naga, but eventually gave up and just told the mixed animal to stay outside. A snow storm had started, which was not an unusual thing in the water tribes, and the snow clung to his jet black hair and clothing, but quickly melted once he stepped inside. He walked over to the two of them, resting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're the father, Mako?" Korra's mother asked.

Mako nodded.

Her mom looked back at her. "I'm going to tell you that your father wasn't very thrilled with the news, though no father would be happy to hear that his seventeen year old daughter is going to be a mother. But don't worry, he'll be better once he comes back from his hunting trip."

"Oh, okay…" Korra began. "Hey, mom? Would it be okay if we stay here for a while? I mean… until we feel like going back to Republic City?"

After what went down a few days ago, Korra really didn't want to go back for a while, even if she had a bit more air bending training to do. That was nothing that she wouldn't be able to practice here in the Southern Water Tribe. She and Mako had talked it out the night they had left – they would take some time away from Republic City, knowing Korra's parents were very caring people they would allow them to stay with them for as long as they'd like. They just didn't know how long they were planning on staying there yet.

They didn't leave the island without letting those on the island knowing. They had offered Bolin the chance to come along with them, who declined the invitation, wanting to stay in the city, though he admitted it would be weird not living with his brother after the two of the losing their parents and having to live on the streets of Republic City together. This experience was going to be new for both of them.

"Of course you two can. If you need any help, just let me know."

"Thanks, mom."

Korra stood up, dragging Mako along with her to her room in the tent, which for the time being was their room. Both of them were tired from all of the traveling and needed their rest. Her parents had left her room exactly the way she had left it, though it was a bit cleaner. Korra climbed onto her bed first, sleeping on the side of the bed touching the wall. Mako waited for her to get comfortable before he lay on the bed next to her and he pulled her closely to him, letting her fall asleep.

**Time Skip: Three Months Later – **

Korra was now four months into her pregnancy, and now there was no way to hide the growing bump on her stomach. Thankfully she was not having morning sickness that much anymore; the weird food cravings remained. At least the pregnancy was getting a bit easier because she was getting used to carrying the baby in her.

Korra was sitting outside her family's tent, watching the little children that lived in the tribe play. She smiled, imagining her child playing along with them in a few years. She, herself, did not have much a fun child hood since people discovered that she was the Avatar when she was about five years old, so she had to go through years of training all of the elements. She was already born as a water bender, but she needed to master that element. After that came earth and then fire, and most recently, air.

Practicing her air bending in her current condition would leave Korra feeling weak. The baby was taking a lot of energy out of her.

Mako came out of the tent, bringing her a cup of tea like she had asked for. She was grateful to have him with her; he had been very helpful with everything, getting her anything she asked for as he didn't want Korra to do much because she got exhausted enough from practicing her bending. He sat next to her and handed her the tea.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She felt his warm hand on her stomach, on the bump. She put a hand over his when she felt the move and she smiled, so did he. "It likes you a lot, Mako."

Mako moved closer to her, kissing the top of her head. "It likes you, too. You're the one carrying it." The fire bender wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "What do you think it's going to be?"

Korra took a sip of her tea and rested her head on his shoulder before she spoke. "I don't know, but I want it to be a surprise…" Her tilted her head so she could look up at him. "I wonder if it will be a bender like us… and if it is… will it be a fire bender like you, or a water bender like me?"

Mako shrugged. "Who knows… let's be surprised."

Korra smirked and sat on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Mako wrapped his arms around her waist. "By the way, Korra… happy birthday."

Korra could not believe that she had forgotten her own birthday. She had been worried about her practicing, and making sure she didn't do too much to hurt both her and the baby. "Really, it is?"

Mako chuckled, holding Korra closely to him and nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her cheek, his eyes closed as he moved his lips to kiss her on her own, placing a hand on her tan cheek. Korra returned the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders, soon moving them and entwining her fingers in his dark hair. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she allowed, and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

They continued their passionate kiss until the need for air became too unbearable for them and they broke apart, both of their faces face from blushing.

Mako gently stroked Korra's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled once more. "Great, then can you do something for me?"

"You never ask me to do anything…" She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Marry me, Korra."

**x.x.x**

**AN: This was a very fluffy chapter. I hope you all liked it. **

**And I would like to hear your opinions on one of my cosplay plans. My best friend and I might cosplay for the Avatar series as Toph (or Katara… I don't know her plan yet.) and I might cosplay as Korra, though I look nothing like her with my hair (dyed black but natural auburn is coming back), green eyes and pale skin… I really want to cosplay her, though. So I will probably dye my hair dark brown for it. :3**

**~Kanra-chan**


	5. Welcome

**AN:** **I am going to begin this chapter right now before I go to bed. To those of you who have reviewed and asked if I was crazy, I can actually say that yes, I am. :3 **

**The reason I am starting this right now is because I want this to be a longer chapter. There will be a few time skips in it, so that is why. I am actually going against my mom's orders and working on this update. Rebellion! :D**

**x.x.x**

"_Marry me, Korra."_

Korra froze, for she was caught off guard by the fire bender's sudden proposal. The sentence repeated itself over and over in her head, each time sounding more and more like music to her ears. Her blue eyes stared into his golden ones. At the moment she was speechless, trying to get her answer out, but no words came out.

"Sorry, if it's too sudden…" Mako apologized, looking off to the side a bit.

Korra turned his face back to look at her, not allowing him to say anything as she placed her lips on his. She smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. "How is that for an answer, city boy?"

"You haven't called me by that name in a long time, Avatar Korra." He smiled. He took her hand, sliding a simple silver ring onto her finger, nothing too extravagant. "I know this isn't very much…"

"It's enough. You don't have to try and impress me, Mako."

The fire bender stood up, picking up Korra as he did so, carrying her into the tent. He carried her into their room as her stoked her chocolate colored hair. Korra leaned her head against his chest, relaxing at the sound of her now fiancé's heartbeat. She smiled, burying he face into his chest, his heat warming her up after her being outside for so long.

He lay her on the bed, covering her up, her hand grabbed a hold of his ruby scarf before he could give her some alone time.

"You're not leaving me alone, now are you?" Korra pulled him into the bed. "It's still my birthday, remember and I want you to stay with me today. Okay? So no leaving me."

Mako smiled lightly, burying his face in her hair, muttering words just loud and audible enough for Korra to hear. "I won't ever leave you…"

**Time Skip: 6 Months **

Korra watched as her father and Mako worked on building a cabin for her and Mako. It was kind of amusing to watch because the two of them did not have to best relationship. Tonraq apparently still hadn't gotten completely over the fact that Mako had gotten Korra pregnant, which he was somewhat getting revenge for by making the fire bender do most of the work.

By now, that had been staying at the Southern Water tribe for five months, though they had made a few trips back to Republic City a few times to visit, for some air bending practice, and to tell the news about their engagement. Tenzin had finally came around, and now claimed that Korra had finally mastered the last element, so she would no longer need any more air bending training. Her Avatar training was finally complete.

It felt weird for Korra, because the last few years she been training to master all the elements. It felt like her life was full of changes, though it really was. She had mastered all four elements, she had moved back to her original home, and she was six months pregnant. Her life as the Avatar was only going to become more hectic, but a part of her knew that everything going on was going to be worth it in the end.

She put her hands on her growing stomach, feeling to baby kick again. She loved knowing that her child was happy. Everyone had told her that she was going to be a great mother once it was born, and that made her feel more confident that she would be able to raise it.

Korra began to shiver, so she turned on her heal and returned to her parent's hut. She found her mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the four of them. Another thing that was weird to Korra was everyone else wanting to do everything for her. She had grown up independent, and rebellious, learning how to take care of herself.

"Need any help, mom?" She asked as she entered the kitchen and approached her mother. She needed something to do since her training was finished and Mako didn't want her help them make the hut in case she got hurt – he was so protective it was kind of funny at times.

"Yes, honey. Thank you."

Korra began to help her mother with dinner in silence, which her mother broke.

"Just a few more months," she began. "Are you excited, Korra?"

Korra smiled, looking forward to the end of the pregnancy, but she was more looking forward to finally being able to hold the baby in her arms. She and Mako would have a family of their own and later on, they would get married. Everything would be perfect. "Yeah, I am." The Avatar smiled and put her hand over her stomach.

There was a small window in the kitchen that gave a view of Mako and Tonraq as they worked. They predicted their cabin to be completed by tomorrow evening, then she and Mako would be able to move out of her parent's cabin and into their own. It looked to be a fairly large one on the outer side of the tribe. Korra and Mako had agreed that since they were now both eighteen, it was time for them to have a place of their own.

She looked down. "Everything feels like it's happening so fast, with my Avatar training done now, and leaving Republic City and with only a few months left until I become a mom…" Korra sighed.

"I felt the same way when I was pregnant with you, Korra. I, actually did the same thing you're doing now." She looked at Korra from the corner of her eye. "Your grandparents were not very accepting when I told them that I was pregnant. They didn't want me to keep you once you were born, but I wanted to keep you.

"At the time, your father and I were living in the Northern Water Tribe, but after many dreadful discussions about me being pregnant with my parents, and their disapproval, we decided it would be best for us to leave there, so we travel down here to the southern tribe." She smiled. "And a few months later, that was when you were born."

Korra listened to her mother's story. She didn't know what her parents did just for her because they had never told her this story. "How did you and dad react when you two found out I was the Avatar?"

Her mother laughed lightly, remembering Korra when she was just a kid. She was quite the show off back then, though she left their hut in a mess many times. They figured out she was the Avatar after her burning a few things in the house and accidently earth bending.

"Honestly, I was worried for you, Korra. You were so young when the Order of the White Lotus found you. I was worried that they would take you away." She sighed. "I kept smiling though, knowing that you would be a great Avatar, just as you are now." She smiled. "I am so proud of you, Korra."

Korra smiled. "Thanks, mom."

**Time Skip: 8 ½ Months**

_Almost done, _Korra thought to herself. There were just a few more weeks left until she would finally be a mother. The pregnancy was coming to an end soon, but it felt like it had lasted forever. Her mother told her that aggravation during the last couple of weeks was normal and naturally the mother would be tired of carrying the baby and want the baby out.

Now, she and Mako lived in their own cabin in the Southern Water Tribe. They had stopped their monthly trips up to Republic City two weeks before and we not planning on going back until a month or so after their child was born.

They were still deciding on a name for it. They had thought of a few possibilities if it was a girl, and some possibilities if it was a boy, and they planned on actually picking out the name once it was born.

Even in the summer, it was always freezing in the water tribes due to their far distance from the equator, so like in most huts in the water tribes, there were built in fire places that Mako had lit using his fire bending.

He smiled, watching the mother to be sleep on their small couch. Mako always thought that Korra looked peaceful when she slept. Korra needed the sleep – she had been carrying their baby for almost nine months now, and she was beginning to become sleep deprived and feel sick again.

Mako pulled a chair from their dining room table and sat it next to the couch and sat in it. He brushed strands of Korra's loose hair from her face, his other hand over hers that was just barely sticking out from underneath the blanket covering her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, unsuccessfully trying not to wake her up from her slumber.

"Sorry for waking you up," he apologized once her eyes were open.

Korra just shrugged, adjusting to a more comfortable position, but just decided on sitting up instead. "It's okay… I wasn't getting that good of sleep anyway… it's very active right now." She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

Mako kissed Korra on the lips quickly, placing a hand on the large bump on her stomach, and sure enough he could feel the baby moving excitedly inside his mother's stomach. He felt it kicked a few times, hard enough to make Korra wince.

"That is what kept me up all night…" Korra sighed. "Let's go see my parents… maybe they can help…"

Mako nodded, graciously helping Korra to her feet. The size of her stomach, thanks to the baby, had made it hard for her to do simple stuff like just standing up from sitting on the couch.

After standing for only a few seconds, Korra felt a horrible pain in her lower abdomen. She placed her hand that wasn't holding onto Mako over her stomach, her eyes growing wide as she realized what was going on. She was shaking, not expecting this to come so soon.

"Mako, it's time," Korra began. She was talking frantically, almost beginning to panic. "The baby's coming."

Mako's golden eyes widened. He changed their destination, taking her to their bed room so she would be able to lay on their bed before he went to get her parents, leaving Korra alone for about five minutes. The contractions were horrible. She tried to get herself comfortable, which only lasted for the few minutes in between each contraction.

Soon, Mako returned with both of Korra's parents following closely behind him. Mako sat in a chair next to the bed, trying to help Korra with the pain she was experiencing during labor. Tonraq had left the hut to go get Katara, who had been Korra's water bending teacher and is the best healer in the world, while Korra's mother stayed with them, helping with anything that Korra needed.

**Time Skip: Thirteen Hours Later**

Korra was exhausted, but that feeling seemed to disappear as she held her and Mako's new born daughter. Those long nine months had finally come to an end. They were officially parents. She was officially a mother. The new born girl was asleep in her arms.

"Have you two decided a name for her yet?" Korra's mother asked.

Korra smiled, not taking her eyes off the new born. "Kei. That's her name."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Longer as some of you requested, though not as fluffy as I would have hoped it to be. Right now, I am going to do some advertisement. My friend and I created an Avatar role play forum. If you want to join, leave a review asking for the link and I will message you the link. Please just join if you have a lot of time on your hands and are online a lot. I really don't like when role players on any of the forums I get one never show up on the site. **

**Oh, I am planning on making a sequel to this, too. X3**

**~Kanra-chan**


	6. Reunion

**AN:** **New chapter begins now! :D This is going to be the final chapter. But instead of a sequel, I am going to post a series of one shots continuing this fanfic. I hope that you guys will be reading those, too. This is also going to be a little short, cute chapter. I like the ide****a of the final chapter being a good idea. **

**I'm brain storming ideas for the first one shot right now. Okay, oh and Kei is going to be a bender, but I won't reveal what type of bender she will be in this chapter. I might reveal it in the first one shot. **

**x.x.x**

The first week of motherhood had gone by very slowly for Korra. It was average things, really, like Kei not wanting to be put down and always wanting to be held, and she would wake up in the middle of the night wanting her mom. It irritated Korra that she and Mako never got to have any alone time anymore. Still, irritated or not, Korra couldn't stay mad at Kei, especially with her daughter being only one week old.

Korra had never thought that she would be a mother when she was only eighteen, nor did she think that she would also be engaged. Life was just full of surprises like that.

Kei's small hand reached up to touch her mother's dark brown hair, but the wind kept making her miss, but the baby smiled anyway. Korra looked down at her, moving the blanket that Kei was wrapped in out of her face so she would be able to see outside better. She smiled, too, when the one week old slowly took a hold of her fingers.

Mako walked up behind the two of them, looking up at the cloudy sky. "I'm guessing that they haven't gotten here yet?"

They were expecting a visit from their friends in Republic City. They had invited them a few days ago, and Bolin was excited to finally be getting to meet his niece. They had been expected to arrive in the late afternoon, or early evening, but so far they hadn't showed up.

Kei kept her hand raised like she was trying to catch the air. Everyone in the tribe thought she was very adorable. She had golden eyes and dark brown hair, which contrasted with her light skin tone. Kei snuggled into the white blanket her tiny body was wrapped in and fell back asleep. Korra sighed in relief, hoping that she would finally be able to take a break, even just for a few minutes; she walked Kei back into their room, placing her in her own little crib, smiling.

"You've changed a lot these past few months," Mako said, placing his hands on Korra's shoulders as they watched their daughter sleep peacefully.

The Avatar smirked. "Is that a problem, city boy?"

Mako wrapped his arms around her once again slim waist and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Not at all." He paused to leave a few butterfly kisses on her neck, smirking at the blush he saw appear on her cheeks.

Korra was about to turn her head to kiss him when they heard the sound of a sky bison landing outside. At first they thought it was just an odd sounding gust of wind, then they heard a familiar voice say, "Alright! Let me see my niece! Uncle Bolin is here!", and they went back out into the cold to greet their visitors.

Mako quickly got a hug from his younger brother, Bolin telling him how much he missed living with Mako since they had been doing that for years, while Jinora, Ikki and Meelo crowded Korra. The young air benders had been eager to see Kei ever since Tenzin and Pema had told them the Korra had her baby. Korra wasn't at all surprised that they were excited to finally get to meet her and Mako's daughter, as she remembered how they were when they got to meet their baby brother, Rohan right after her was born.

The group got out of the cold and into the lounge room in their large cabin, while Korra went to go retrieve Kei, who had already woken up from her short name. She picked the baby up gently. "We have some visitors, Kei."

Korra walked in with Kei, sitting on the small couch next to Mako, the three air bender kids came running over to see the new born.

"She's really pretty, Korra," Ikki said. "What's her name?"

"Kei," Korra answered, smiling.

"She kind of looks like you, big bro," Bolin said from where he stood next to the couch.

Kei looked at all of the people in the room. She had met so many people in just her first week of life, and she smiled and laughed. Korra pulled the blanket away from her face since she knew that Kei already liked to meet new people. Something told her the she would take on her adventurous side. In a few months or so, the three of them would move back to Republic City, since Korra would now be appointed to the city council, and they would raise Kei there and teach her how to master whatever element she would be a bender of, since Katara had told them she sensed she would be a great bender.

Korra smiled. Her Avatar training was complete, she was a mother, and in a few months she would be married to the love of her life. Her life was perfect now.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Well, that is the end. Sort of. The one shot series is kind of like little bits and pieces after this, so in a way those themselves are a sequel. Sorry… I'm not very good at endings.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I shall be back for this pairing soon! Maybe I'll have a one shot up tomorrow…?**

**~Kanra-chan**


End file.
